


Jealous

by theblacklilac1015



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Mentioned Dream SMP Ensemble, No Romance, Platonically Married Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblacklilac1015/pseuds/theblacklilac1015
Summary: Tommy yells Ranboo, the person who took away his best friend.A little bit of angst short story
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Jealous

“I was gone for a month…and you took him from me.” Tommy was jealous. 

His words were toxic but he was lost, hoping for this to be a lie. For Ranboo to defend himself and tell him he misunderstood. 

“HE’S MY BEST FRIEND. HE IS MY EVERYTHING AND YOU- YOU… COME IN HERE AND SWEPT HIM UP”  
Ranboo just stood there and took it, he could see the younger was hurting, and what he had gone through. As Tommy stared at Ranboo, just standing there instead of fighting back,Tommy’s rage fizzled out, leaving him with nothing but hurt.  
“He was the only thing I had, the only one who trusted me … I love him more than you’ll ever know. You just had to take what mattered to me.” Tommy sound heartbroken. Spilling out all the words that he didn’t say while he still had his friend. 

Tommy ran at Ranboo and started hitting him, the fists bounced off and even though it was meant to hurt, to be Tommy getting all his rage out, it did nothing which just infuriated Tommy more. He started pushing Ranboo backwards, trying to trip him up. But Tommy was the one who fell… right into Ranboo. Ranboo caught him and embraced him. At first, Tommy was tense and fighting the hug but he relaxed into it… Ranboo’s hugs weren’t like his friends, they were strong, held him on solid ground, it wasn’t a happy warm affair, but his way of saying “I’m here for you.” It wasn’t warm but it melted Tommy, brought down his defences, knocked over his walls. Tommy gripped onto Ranboo with all his might. Ranboo was rubbing his back in small circles and with his other hand was wiping away the tears that Tommy didn’t even know were there. 

There Tommy stood, in the arms of the boy who he was meant to hate. The one who had made him this way, who had made him jealous.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks! I could only write 300 words that why it's so short, cause I like want to enter it for something for school, praying they they don't know what the DSMP is... but I went over soooo welp.


End file.
